Unfamiliar
by Akita
Summary: An idea after watching "Six minus six". "...she noticed quite a lot things that were off about him. Other than the obvious, of course. Like his footsteps..." Holix


SPOILER WARNING: post „Six minus six" – but haven't seen next episodes, so probably not connected with (fictional) reality.

I've squealed myself out during watching that episode. Hence this short ficcie.

Usual disclaimer.

I love Man Of Action for such unexpected plot twists!

* * *

><p>It was only a day, but Holiday already noticed quite a lot things that were off about him. Other than the obvious, of course. Like his footsteps, they were quicker and louder, not the usual quiet sneaking around she hated because of uncountable almost-heart attacks, though <em>oh how much she would pay for one right now<em>.

Instead, she just sighed and turned around to see a familiar silhouette of a man she didn't know leaning against the doorframe of her laboratory. Then. she almost winced at the unfamiliar slack of his built and _damn _that cocky smirk _that didn't suit him at all._

She wouldn't say that aloud, and she knew that these were only her current emotions speaking, but she almost hated Rex for destroying that machine. The risk was great, but Six would endure it. He would be back. Not that guy.

His lips turned into even bigger smile as he took something out of his pocket.

"I found something in my room and I believe it belongs to you" he said, a little piece of garment dangling off his finger.

Holiday felt a rush of angry heat come to her face as she jumped snatching it away, thankful that he decided to bother her so late, well past midnight, while there was no one else to witness that.

The man rose his eyebrows sending her an amused look as she quietly hid that little piece of material in her pocket and made a move to walk away.

"So…" he stepped in front of her, gently putting a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Were we…" but the rest of the question died in his throat when he saw the look in her eyes. From what he knew already he expected some anger, some shame maybe, but not that.

She looked really hurt.

Her beautiful green eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall, still glaring daggers at the man who dared to step on something very dear to her.

All desire to tease her disappeared immediately, replaced by a sick feeling in his stomach. It was obvious to him that there was _something _between them. And having no idea _how _exactly he used to behave now, he wanted to probe her a little about the status of their "relationship" (then maybe something more considering his discovery in his bedroom), but seeing her now it didn't seem like fun.

The woman in front of him was evidently… missing the him he could not remember. And now loathing the current one. _Smooth._

He dropped his hand and looked away ashamed. "Sorry…" he muttered under his nose, just loud enough for her to hear.

Holiday bit her lip and quickly wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks, trying to control herself. "Not your fault for being a jerk." _Again her lovely cutting temper._

She tried to turn away, but he stopped her by putting hands on her arms.

"No, I really mean I'm sorry." He sent her a serious look through his shades. _Why was he wearing them again? _"I'm just… confused I think."

Thankfully she didn't snap at him at that, but relaxed a bit, her shoulders dropping and all anger venting away leaving just sadness. "I know" she whispered, staring at the floor.

Suddenly he realized how frail she looked, all of his previous observations concentrating only on her legs and breasts. He begun to understand how come his present self didn't seem to treat her like… well, like he would.

In a sudden need to comfort her, careful not to startle her, he nudged her closer. Fortunately, she didn't resist and allowed him to pull her in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

She inhaled his scent, _his _scent, and against herself found her hands traveling up his muscled chest, over his shoulders to encircle his neck, pressing herself flat against him.

At the back of her mind she registered that his hands dropped from her arms to around her waist, then she realized that her head moved on its own, rising from the warm place filled with _his_ scent, for a second, before her eyes closed, she saw _his _face lowering, then felthis familiar lips brush against her own, she hushed the voice in the back of her head before it had a chance to protest, unconsciously she rose to her toes and pressed her lips fully to his.

These were _his _arms hugging her, _his _scent around her, _his _lips… but then there it was, another _thing_. Another thing _off_.

He kissed her in many ways, sometimes gently, sometimes roughly, she didn't experience them much or too often, but still she could feel that this man was different. He was just a little bit too quick, a little bit too bold when he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him, a little bit too dominant when their tongues danced together, this tiny little difference in how his lips moved against her own, unfamiliar with her reactions while she knew exactly what he liked… Her hands clutched at his jacket, her heart dropping and tears again threatening to fall from her eyes as she knew it was not _him, _all of these details remanding her that this man was _someone else,_ despite the way he held her, _his_ scent, it was not enough to shake off the feeling that she was with someone else, a ridiculous thought about cheating, though he _was the same man after all for heaven's sake…_

Then, sensing her inner conflict, he slowly pulled away and, before she had a chance to look away, held her gaze with his own. _Oh how he wished he could be the man she knew_, the thought that usually wouldn't make sense, but in these circumstances… He didn't want that guilty look she gave him, he just hated the way she seemed to know how to touch him while he had no idea, he wanted her to smile at him… Did he really change that much in these six years? Who exactly was she to him…

Feeling angry, he pulled her close again, closing his mouth over hers in a needy kiss, as if hoping that it would bring some of his memories back, and she responded, not aware of the fact that the same wish fueled her desires. Her fingers sunk in short hair at the back of his neck, while he reached behind her head _funny he always did it with his other hand, _clashing their mouths together, for a moment not caring if she would bruise or not.

_Almost_. It was the world that circled through her mind, everything was almost. Though now, it was close to what she knew, to what they've experienced a few times, so if she just didn't think too much about it, maybe she would be able to forget for a moment about the difference. It was the same person after all, though a stranger, it wasn't anything bad, it was just… almost. So she didn't resist when she felt him take step towards her desk, her hands tightened around his neck when he rose her and placed on the top of it, she let out a small moan when he titled his head and his warm lips found her neck…

…she decided that for now, she would allow herself this much comfort.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Hmm actually not the way I wanted to end it, you know? I thought about something more along the lines of "she finally had a chance to know that side of him he kept hidden", but as you see, it didn't go that way.<p>

Please RR!


End file.
